


So... how did you two meet?

by OldPaperFan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Chen, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pick-Up Lines, Short One Shot, customer xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldPaperFan/pseuds/OldPaperFan
Summary: Where Chen and Xiumin tell how they met.





	So... how did you two meet?

If you want to make **Kim Minseok** smile, you can ask one simple question: “How did you and your boyfriend meet?”

If you want to get _Kim Jongdae_ all giggly, you can ask one simple question: “How did you and your boyfriend meet?”

**“We actually met quite a few times before starting a real conversation. He used to work in a coffee shop and yeah... I need my daily dose of caffeine in the morning. And this place had so much choice, so it was great to not fall into a boring routine.”**

_“I used to work at a coffee shop. He would come every morning and order something different every time. He was really sweet. Always smiling at me when I was the one serving him.”_

**“I remember seeing him there for the first time. He was struggling with the coffee machine. It's a really big thing and he was new at the time. I actually kept an eye on him while ordering. I remember being unable to hold back a small laugh. He was adorable, trying to fix his mistake before anyone would notice. Which he couldn't.”**

_“Oh god... The first time we met. I was a new employee and... This machine was just huge and weird and complex and I couldn't understand a damn thing. When I watched the others it seemed easy, but it wasn't! Not at all! So I pressed a button, pulled down a lever, but something started beeping, and I couldn't find out why and I was panicking. I didn't know what to do so I just tried to stay calm and act as if everything was under control, but I felt the glances and I heard him chuckle and argh!”_

**“It was actually really cute. Well... until his boss came to call him out and switched him with his college who was giving out the drinks.”**

_“When my boss came, I got even more scared. I thought he would fire me immediately. He actually stayed very cool and just changed my post for the day and fixed the coffee machine in two moves.”_

**“When he called out my name, he actually read the misspelled version as if it was correct. It came out as something really weird. I think it was along the lines of Maenseok. I just started laughing even more. He had pronounced it while still being under the chock of the intense beeping so his voice was a bit shaky too.”**

_“My colleges' writing is terrible. I always wonder if they write in such a messy way on purpose. Up until this day, I still don't know if Minseok's name was misspelled or if I just read it wrong because of their handwriting.”_

**“When I came back the next morning, Jongdae was the one taking the orders. He was smiling warmly at every customer.”**

_“The next day, I was luckier. And when Minseok walked in, I almost immediately recognized him. And... I don't know. Beside his name, I wanted to write something else on his cup so... I just did it. Haha!”_

**“ 'If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber.' That's literally what he had written on my cup. I laughed so hard when I saw this. Luckily I was already outside, because I was having an ugly laugh.”**

_“And when he came back the next morning, I added something else on his cup. And I just did that every day. Until he started an actual conversation. Hehehe...”_

**“ 'Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes.' 'Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you.' 'You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line.' and of course 'Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.' And those are just some of all the ones he wrote on my cups for a whole month… I'm sure he looked on internet.”**

_“After a week or two, I had to look on internet since I had used all those I knew. I found some really funny ones, like 'Kanye feel the love tonight?' Made me laugh out loud in my apartment so I kept it.”_

**“And... I don't know. One day, I had had enough of this game. I loved it, but he seemed so nice and I didn't want to let this go to waste. So I started talking a bit more. And one day, after another month or so... he asked me out on a date. With the cup of course. He had just written a date, an hour and a place, mentioning he'll be there.”**

_“I was shaking when he walked out of the shop that day. I was so scared he may not come. But I couldn't do anything, only wait and see.”_

**“Of course I went! I wasn't going to leave that idiot there on his own!”**

_“But one date became two and three and even more. And one day we became a couple and... yeah... that's it I guess.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> Feedback is more than welcome ^^


End file.
